


Not So Indifferent

by DesertVixen



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the 1995 "Pride and Prejudice" miniseries involving Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Indifferent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabel/gifts).



Jane knew her sister had seen through her pretense of unconcern that Mr. Bingley had returned to Netherfield Park, but she was thankful that Lizzy was capable of controlling her words, if not her eyes.

It was true. He had every right to visit Netherfield Park when he chose, to have a shooting party, or a ball, or simply to enjoy his property. 

And yet, she could not stop her heart from leaping as Kitty exclaimed that she had seen him. Jane was thankful for her mother’s fussing and bustling, even her scolds about Jane failing to make the most of her figure – it reminded her of how she must act, reminded her that it would be unseemly to be too eager, no matter how eager she was to lay eyes on him again.

They must look like a painted scene, she thought for a moment, something that should be titled _Ladies Waiting in the Drawing Room_ , or perhaps _The Awaited Possible Suitor_. Mrs. Bennet filled the short visit with social chatter, lest there be any awkward silences, and Jane forced herself to be content with being able to meet Mr. Bingley’s eyes, even if she did not have the chance to speak to him.

“Now I know my own strength, and I shall never again be embarrassed by his coming,” Jane said to Lizzy later as they walked in the garden. “We shall be able to meet now as... common and indifferent acquaintances.”

It was a lie, of course. Jane could not imagine a circumstance in which she could be indifferent to Mr. Charles Bingley. She only hoped he was not indifferent to her.

“Yes, very indifferent! Jane, take care,” Lizzy cautioned with a smile.

“Don't think me to be in any danger now, Lizzy.”

“I think you are in very great danger of making him as much in love with you as ever,” Lizzy said calmly.

Jane could only hope that Lizzy was right.

*** *** ***

Her mother’s shrill voice faded into the background as Jane sat where she was, at the foot of the bed Mrs. Bennet’s words – “He is come, Jane, he is come!” – could only refer to Mister Charles Bingley, could only portend that he was coming to see Jane with a particular purpose in mind.

Jane knew what was expected of her. 

She had to make a brilliant match, but knowing her duty did not prevent her from hoping for a love match and a happy marriage.

As the oldest and most beautiful daughter, it was her duty to help raise the family’s fortunes, to compensate for not being the son who would have secured Longbourn for another generation. While the Bennets were not poor, the entail kept their father from capitalizing on the value of Longbourn. The Bennet sisters had minimal dowries, and they would receive little until their parents’ deaths.

Jane doubted Mr. Collins would actually turn them into the hedgerow, but life with their cousin might well make it a preferable choice. She could hardly fault Lizzy for choosing to decline his offer of marriage – Lizzy surely desired and deserved better – but Jane had to admit that it was a pity Mary and Mr. Collins could not have made a match of it.

She allowed herself to hope, to daydream for a pleasant moment, but then she forced herself to move. If she did not, her mother would simply drive everyone to distraction.

*** ***

As the door closed behind Lizzy and her comforting smile, Jane found herself truly alone with Charles Bingley, for the first time in their acquaintance. Jane knew her sister found their mother calculating and managing, but while Jane could not like Mrs. Bennet’s methods, she did not entirely mind the results. There was a long moment of silence, before both of them began to speak at the same time.

“I did not know you had been in town last winter,” Bingley said after another moment of awkward silence. “I wish I had known.”

“Truly, it is not important,” Jane said softly.

“It pains me to think that we were deprived of a season we might have enjoyed together,” Bingley said with his typical earnestness – one of the qualities that Jane so admired in him. “I asked my sister Caroline to send you my best wishes, since I could hardly have written to you myself.”

Jane flushed slightly, thinking of Caroline’s cold letter and haughty visit to the Gardiner’s house in Gracechurch Street, but she said nothing. It would gain her nothing. Just as Lizzy often teased her for trying to see the good when there was none, Charles also saw the world as a better place than it was. Jane was sure that Caroline Bingley had felt she was acting in her brother’s best interests, and even more sure that it would be useless to disparage Caroline now.

“However, it is my hope – my most fervent hope – that we will have many more seasons together.”

Jane held her breath, scarcely able to believe she was not still dreaming as he rose to stand before her, clasping one of her hands between his.

“Miss Bennet – Jane – will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?”

She found herself unable to speak for a moment, overcome with joy. “Yes, I will marry you,” she answered softly.

His hands tightened around hers for a moment, and then he bent down, raising her hand to his lips. “I must go back to London this week. I sent my mother’s ring to the jeweler to be cleaned and resized, as I was hopeful... However, after our last separation, I did not want to go away again and leave you in any doubt of my very great regard for you.”

Charles Bingley helped her to her feet, and they moved to stand by the mantle. 

“When do you think you shall leave?” 

“The day after tomorrow, I think, as long as the weather is fine. I hoped that I might call on you, if your parents approve.” 

Jane was sure that Charles Bingley could call as often as he liked, now.

They stood in silence for another long moment, although this one was more comfortable than the -previous ones. She could only think how happy – how lucky – she felt now.

Then he bent slightly to kiss her. His lips were gentle against hers at first, then more demanding. Dimly, Jane heard the steps in the hallway, the creak of the door as it opened slowly. Charles stepped away from her as Lizzy came into the room, then apologized.

“No. No, don't go, Lizzy,” Jane answered.

Charles Bingley bent near her ear to tell her that he was going to speak to her father. Jane smiled as he left the room, then turned to Lizzy with shining eyes.

“Well?” her sister demanded.

“Oh, Lizzy! I'm so happy! It is too much!”

*** ***

When the two were finally alone in Jane’s bedroom, free from Mrs. Bennet’s exultations and extravagant plans, Jane breathed a sigh of relief.

“You realize that she will want to make up for all that she missed out on with Lydia’s wedding?” Lizzy enquired.

“Yes, I am sure she will,” Jane sighed. “I prefer the plans to the rhapsodies over his five thousand a year, however.”

The two sisters shared a meaningful glance.

“Oh, Jane,” Lizzy said softly. “I will miss you so when you are married. But,” she continued, brightening visibly, “I wish I could be a fly on the wall when Mr. Bingley tells his sisters he is engaged to you.”

“Lizzy, you should not be so mean-spirited,” Jane admonished, but she could not help smiling herself. “I am sure that her reaction will be all that is proper and correct.”

Lizzy sighed. “Jane, it is possible to be too good sometimes.”

Jane said nothing. But she had to admit that a part of her wanted to see Caroline Bingley’s private reaction to the news herself.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like it! I also love the miniseries and the book, but it always bothered me that we don't get to see one of the most-awaited scenes. (To be fair, it probably couldn't stand up against the scenes that follow with Lady Catherine, but still...) So this is how I like to imagine it happening...
> 
> Some of the dialogue is taken from the miniseries, courtesy of numerous rewatches and the script posted online: http://www.script-o-rama.com/movie_scripts/p/pride-and-prejudice-script-transcript.html


End file.
